powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritual Armor
The ability to 'create armor around the user's body from solid spiritual energy. '''A sub-power of Life-Force Constructs, variation of Energy Exoskeleton Also Called * Life-Force Armor/Armor Creation/Generation * Soul Armor/Armor Creation/Generation * Soul/Spiritual Exoskeleton * Spiritual Armor Creation/Generation Capabilities The user can form armor around their body or a shape it from solid spiritual energy for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Applications * Deflection * Dermal Armor * Life-Force Generation Associations * Energy Absorption * Energy Blast * Energy Constructs * Energy Exoskeleton * Ergokinetic Combat * Flight using spiritual energy. * Force Armor Generation * Soul Manipulation * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Spiritual Particle Manipulation Limitations * Making the armor and manipulating the spiritual energy takes concentration. * Certain forces may be able penetrate the armor. Known Users Manga/Anime * Users of Quincy: Letz Stil or Vollständig (''Bleach) * Wearers of Ōken clothing (Bleach) * Users of Susanoo (Naruto) * Kurama (Naruto) * Busoshoku Haki users (One Piece) * Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) Videogames * Keshin/ Avatar Users (Inazuma Eleven) Western Comics * Anya Corazon's Araña armor (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Zaraki_Unaffected_by_Ichigo's_Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) using his immense spiritual pressure to act as an armor of sorts. Even Ichigo's hands got injured in a backlash without harming Zaraki. File:Ōken_clothing.png|The Royal Guards (Bleach) creating clothes out of their Ōken-infused bones, granting tremendous defensive capabilities. File:Sōō_Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai (Bleach) spiritually armors himself with his Bankai, "Sōō Zabimaru". File:Ichigo_Blut_Vene.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using "Blut Vene'' to flow spiritual particles through his bloodstream, serving as a spiritual armor underneath his skin. File:C490.jpg|Quilge Opie (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor, "Biskiel". File:Quincy_Vollständig_Grimaniel.png|Robert Accutrone (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor, "Grimaniel". File:C555.png|Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create her spiritual armor. File:C563.png|Mask De Masculine (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor. File:568.png|Äs Nödt (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor, "Tatarforas". File:Candice_Catnipp's_Quincy_Vollständig.png|Candice Catnipp (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create her spiritual armor. File:Bazz-B's_Quincy_Vollständig.png|Bazz-B (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor. File:PePe Waccabrada's Vollstandig.jpg|Pepe Waccabrada (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor, "Gudoero". File:Majin_Pegasus_Arc_Armed_20.PNG|Tenma Matsukaze (Inazuma Eleven) fused with his Keshin. File:Susanoo.png|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using Susanoo to create a gigantic spiritual armor around him. File:Sasuke's_Susanoo.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Susanoo to create a gigantic spiritual armor around him. File:Shisui's_Susanoo.png|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) using Susanoo to create a gigantic spiritual armor around him. File:Indra's_Susanoo.png|Indra (Naruto) using Susanoo to create a gigantic spiritual armor around him. File:Kakashi's_Susanoo.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Susanoo to create a gigantic spiritual armor around him. File:Madara_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) equips his Susanoo armor onto Kurama to increase offense, defense and control. File:Sasuke_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) equips his Susanoo armor onto Kurama to increase offense, defense and teamwork. File:Luffy_Haki_Gun.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki to armor his arm in spiritual energy. File:Vergo_Full_Body_Haki.png|Vergo (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki to armor his entire body in spiritual energy. File:Pica's_Full_Body_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Pica (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki to armor his entire body in spiritual energy. File:Sacred_Energy_Armor_Defensive.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) using his Sacred Energy Armor in its powerful defensive mode. File:Sacred_Energy_Armor_Offensive.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) using his Sacred Energy Armor in its powerful offensive mode. Jilliel.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) activates his Vollständig "Jilliel". Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Galleries